The Amazing Race Fans vs. Favorites
The Amazing Race: Fans vs. Favorites is the first installment of The Amazing Race by WinTar. It features 5 teams of two, two new teams and three returning teams, who will be racing around the world for a chance to win the fantasy $1,000,000. Production Development and Filming This season will span 22,000 miles through three continents, in five different countries. This season will also travel to cities that have never been visited to before. Filming began on July 8, 2013. Cast Fans: Mildred & Preston - niece/uncle from Denton, Texas Chantal & Katrina '''- aunt/cousin from Springfield, Missouri ''Favorites:'' 'Nat & Kat '- winners of Season 17 'Bates & Anthony '- winners of Season 22 'Zev & Justin '- placed 9th in Season 15 and 4th in Season 18 Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. *An orange ∪ indicates that the team was given a Hazard in that leg of the Race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. NOTES: Episode Quotes Title quotes are often taken from racers during that leg. Leg 1 - Leg 2 - Leg 3 - Leg 4 - Leg 5 - Leg 6 - Prizes # # # # # #$1,000,000 Race Summary '''Leg 1 (United States -> Canada) *Baltimore, Maryland (Fort McHenry) (Starting Line) * Baltimore, Maryland (BWI Thurgood Marshall Airport) to Winnipeg, Canada http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111211152225/rffgames/images/0/0f/FlagofCanada.png (Winnipeg International Airport) *Winnipeg (Saint Boniface Cathedral) *Winnipeg (MTS Centre) *Winnipeg (Winnipeg Art Gallery) *Winnipeg (Assiniboine Park) In the first Roadblock of the Race, one member from each team must score 5 goals from the center line, in order to receive their next clue. In the second Roadblock of the Race, one member from each team must name and classify the different paintings and the artists who made them. Once they have correctly identified the paintings, they will receive their next clue. Additional Tasks *At the Starting Line, teams had to complete a slide puzzle that will reveal the flag of their first destination. Upcoming Legs Leg 2: (Canada -> Australia) Leg 3: (Australia) Leg 4: (Australia -> Philippines) Leg 5: (Philippines -> Japan) Leg 6: (Japan -> United States)